


Stupid Jerk

by siiivler



Category: Dog Sled Saga (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Dogs, Fluff, Gender Neutral Character, Gender Neutral Musher, Other, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Second person POV, Short Story, Snow, Spoilers, aimless writing, idk i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siiivler/pseuds/siiivler
Summary: (Spoiler warning! Please don't read until you've gotten the "If you can't beat 'em" achievement on Steam!)That jerk was supposed to have ended his shift hours ago... what's he doing?
Relationships: Musher/That Jerk (Dog Sled Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stupid Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you just gotta be the first to write dog sled saga fanfic on this site, y'know?

It's 6 PM.

That jerk should've long been done with his shift by now, training your dogs up for your next race. He should've busted into your room without knocking, delivered a snarky comment about his departure, shot you a two-fingered salute underneath his red mittens, and headed out the door, as he's been doing since you hired him 2 weeks ago.

And yet, he hasn't. For all you know, he's still here, hanging around your kennel like it's no big deal. Maybe he knew it was past time to head out, and he's just wasting time contaminating your perfect dogs with his jerkyness. Blech. You can't be having that.

You push your chair back and stand up, putting the pencil you were tapping against your desk back in it's rightful place. You exit your office and stalk around the cabin, searching for any sign of that jerk's horrible presence, and coming up short. You sigh and shake your head. There was only one other place he could be.

You head to the back of the kennel and into the (horribly large) yard, where you train your dogs or send them out to run around. And, low and behold, there lies that jerk, laying slouched in the snow, his arms draped over the three dogs sleeping by his back, your two other faithful pups resting in his lap. His sunglasses are askew, and his mouth is hung slightly open. You step closer and manage to catch the sound of him quietly snoring.

_...That JERK was sleeping with your dogs this whole time?!_

You stomp through the snow with your arms crossed, kneel down and nudge him until he jolts awake with a snort. "Wha...?" he mumbles, reaching blindly in front of his face.

"Get up," you grumble.

"What... oh... hey," he says, reaching up to adjust his sunglasses. "How's it goin', nerd?"

"It's 6. You should've been gone an hour ago."

"Well, as you can see, I've been occupied." He gestures to the sleeping piles of fluff surrounding him, and you frown.

"Occupied with infecting my dogs with your presence," you say with a sneer. He barks out a laugh.

"You're the one who hired me!"

"You can be good with dogs and still have a terrible personality."

He barks a laugh again. "Don't say you don't like me."

"I don't."

He throws his head back in a cackle this time. You squint at him. His laugh is terribly obnoxious.

"Hey, did you know you drool in your sleep?" you ask him suddenly. He stops laughing abruptly to stare at you. "Huh?"

"You drool. In your sleep. Like a little baby."

He continues to stare at you, though you can't make out his expression past those sunglasses he's always wearing. He quickly moves to swipe at the saliva on his chin at a speed that makes you think he hopes you won't notice. "No I don't."

"You do."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Well, your dogs do, too! Look, Fluffy's slobbered all over my beautiful jeans!" He forces Fluffy the Samoyed's head up to show you the dark patch she left behind on his pants. You squint at it boredly.

"You remembered her name? I thought you didn't care about my dogs."

He stammers wildly for a brief moment. "Who said I cared?"

You snort. 

"Whatever. C'mon, it's time for you to get going."

"Aw, don't you want to spend time with me?" 

"Nope."

He blows a raspberry at you. "I can see in your eyes that you do. Come on." He pats the empty snow beside him beckoningly. ...To be fair, this fluffy sleeping dog pile does look pretty inviting.

"Alright," you sigh as you sit down beside him, making sure to leave a good amount of space between you and him. "But for the dogs, not for you."

He grins at you despite this, and you feel as though you just made a terrible mistake.

The jerk sighs and leans back into the mountain of fur behind him, reaching over to scratch Fluffy's ear. She lets out a happy huff in her sleep. You can't help but smile. He turns to smile back at you, and for some unidentifiable reason, your smile isn't immediately replaced with a frown as you'd suspect. Instead, you smile wider.

This is... surprisingly comforting. Sitting here, your dogs and that jerk by your side, the setting sun casting the world orange and snow gently falling from the sky. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the jerk sneeze when a snowflake lands on his nose. You breath a laugh, and he glares at you from behind his shades.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

You suddenly become aware of the fact that that jerk is leaning against your shoulder. You lean further into his touch subconsciously. He's so _warm_ compared to the cold of Mount Saint Something. You want to say something to him, but you fight the urge. The silence improves the experience somehow.

He gently takes your hand in his own and squeezes it. You don't fight back as you'd expect. Even though you're sitting with a pile of dogs, his gloved hand seems so much softer than them. It's nice.

"Are you falling asleep?" he asks softly. You didn't know this cocky jerk could sound so _kind._

"No... yeah," you mutter. "Yeah, I am."

He snickers and falls silent. Suddenly, he wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you horribly, wonderfully close to him. How is he so _impossibly warm?_

"It's getting dark..." you start quietly. "You should-" you pause to yawn- "head home."

"Or," he says, "I can sleep here."

That's a terrible idea. A horrible, _horrendous_ idea. Yet you don't voice your complaints. You kind of want to sleep here, too.

"Sure. Go ahead."

He shoots a surprised look at you, followed by a pleased smirk. He then coils both his arms around you and places his chin on your head. He loves to flex on his height any moment he gets.

"Good night... jerk..." you murmur.

"G'night, nerd," he whispers back.

One moment, you realize that you're laying under the stars in that jerk's arms, and how impossibly weird that is. The next moment, you've fallen asleep.

Stupid jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda reads like an x reader fanfic and i don't like it


End file.
